If You Walked Away From Me Today
by themoonmaiden
Summary: SM and Fruits Basket. As if the lives of the Sohmas aren't already complicated, Usagi, or rather Cosmos, comes into the picture. What now?
1. Tell Me A Story

Before you read this story, please note that: 

1 this is unedited  
2 this is Usagi-centered  
3 this is a mix between the BSSM anime and the manga  
4 this happens at the end of the Fruits Basket anime  
5 I've taken creative liberties when it comes to character backgrounds (i.e.: there is OOC)  
6 I am merely borrowing the BSSM and FB characters and their backgrounds from their rightful owners

If you haven't clicked the little "x" at the top of your browser or if you haven't clicked the "back" button yet, give yourself a pat on the back. You're super, fabulous cool!

-

" The shrill ringing of the bell that signalled classes were over for the day woke Usagi from her troubled slumber. Blinking her eyes, she noticed that she and the teacher were the only ones left in the room. She gathered her books and stuffed them into her black messenger bag hurriedly before the teacher could scold her for sleeping again. She honestly didn't mean to make Mikagawa-sensei upset, but she had been very tired lately. Tin Nyanko didn't particularly care whether her relentless search for starseeds kept the senshi up really late at night or not. Add that to the fact that two of the Starlights not only refused to cooperate with the Inner senshi, but were also adamant in keeping an injured Starfighter away from her. Life was the pits alright.

When she was ready to leave, she noticed that the teacher had already left. 'She must have given up on me already,' she thought sadly. It wasn't as if Usagi could blame her. Her grades had always been dismal. Hadn't Haruna-sensei, her junior high teacher, warned her numerous times to do better or else she wouldn't amount to anything? Well, it wasn't as if she could devote all of her time studying. She had to prioritize her senshi duties after all. It wouldn't be wise to let the enemies win; there was too much at stake. She couldn't let Earth be destroyed like the planet Kinmoku. She couldn't let all of the senshi's hard work and sacrifice be for nothing.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she had only five minutes before the meeting at Rei's shrine started. Not wanting to disappoint her friends, she left the building as fast as she could. She couldn't afford to be late. She couldn't afford to screw up anymore. Everyone was counting on her.

Usagi arrived at the shrine just as the meeting was about to commence. Taking her usual spot at the table, she tried to listen intently to what the others had to say, but other thoughts plagued her mind. For starters, was Seiya feeling better? Did he blame her for getting hurt? Did he hate her? Was her Mamo-chan so busy with his studies in America that he couldn't reply to any of her letters? Was he doing well in his classes? Who was Chibichibi really? Was she an enemy? But she was so adorable, she couldn't possibly be evil. Could she?

"As far as I know, Galaxia's henchmen haven't been successful in finding a starseed," Ami said after analyzing the data on her mini computer. Luna looked over the blue-haired genius' shoulder before nodding her head.

"And a good thing too. Who knows how many they already have before they arrived here on Earth?" Makoto asked while serving her delicious freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies.

Minako reached for one before saying, "Probably a lot. I mean, the universe is big. Our system is probably the only one Galaxia hasn't conquered yet. Didn't Princess Kakyuu tell us that her planet has already been destroyed? That's why she had to flee. She had to find help..."

"And the Starlights followed her here," Rei finished. Directing her gaze at Usagi, she asked, "Do you have any news about Seiya?" She didn't like seeing the other girl so quiet, so miserable. It was so unlike the Odango Atama she had known for a long time to pointedly ignore the heavenly scent of the cookies wafting in the air.

Usagi snapped out of her reveries. It took her quite a while to respond, but when she did, all she could do was shake her head. "I tried talking to him, but Yaten wouldn't let me. He told me to leave them out of the fight with Galaxia."

Haruka snorted from her place in the doorway. "It was their fault Galaxia is here in the first place. Why I oughta pound them senseless into..." A gentle nudge from Michiru halted her from completing her tirade.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako looked up. They weren't expecting to see the Outers here. And if they were here, then the whole situation must be very bad. The Inner and Outer senshi only got together in times of grave danger, like when Badiyanu tried to put everyone on the planet into an endless sleep or when Nehelenia broke out of her glass prison and kidnapped Mamoru.

"It is unfortunate that they would respond that way," Setsuna said. "Princess, you know you aren't supposed to have any contact with them. It is not safe."

Usagi didn't reply. Yes it was true that when the Starlights entered the Solar System, Galaxia followed them. But she believed that even if the Starlights didn't, Galaxia would target Earth eventually. "I don't understand why we can't work with them. Wouldn't it be better if we joined forces together? If all of us combined our powers, I'm sure we can beat the bad guys."

Little Hotaru who had been silent the whole time decided to put her two cents in. "I agree with you." She saw her Papa give her a funny look and so she hastened to add, "But it's not just our decision. The Starlights themselves don't want to cooperate with us."

"But... but if I talk to them, maybe they'll change their minds."

"Out of the question! You are not to go near them!" Haruka said vehemently.

"Why?" That one simple word was uttered so softly that everyone almost didn't hear it.

Michiru chose to answer. "Do you not know how scared we all were-how helpless we all felt-when Tin Nyanko ripped the starseed out of your body? When you decided to let Lead Crow take it, it was because your senshi instinct told you to protect everyone at the school from getting sucked into the black hole even if it meant giving up your life. As your guardians and your friends, we all feel the same way. We will gladly give up our lives if it means keeping you safe."

Overwhelmed by the love and support emanating from her friends, her sisters, Usagi didn't know what to say. So she cried. But not before telling herself, 'You won't have to give up your lives for me. I won't let you.'

But she didn't keep her promise. Her senshi died protecting her. Their starseeds, along with her Mamo-chan's (he was the first one to perish), merged with hers even though she pleaded for them not to. She cried for what seemed like hours and hours afterwards. She was inconsolable. When the spirit of Queen Serenity explained that it was necessary for her final transformation, she recoiled. So what if she was now Sailor Cosmos? So what if she managed to heal Galaxia and restore what the war had destroyed? She still couldn't bring her friends back. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Not wanting to be reminded of everything and everyone she lost, she left the Earth. (But not before she erased everyone's memories of her and the senshi. It would cause their families too much grief, after all, and she didn't want that.) She devoted herself to her duties. She travelled in space and eradicated evil before it could spread. Once she visited Kinmoku to see how Kakyuu and the Starlights were doing, but she didn't stay long. As she was leaving, she couldn't help but think, 'Weren't we supposed to build the eternal city of Crystal Tokyo? Weren't Mamo-chan and I supposed to have Chibiusa? Weren't we supposed to live happily ever after?'

Weary of her travels, she went back to the moon, her former home. She slept. And slept. And slept. She dreamt of the time when she and friends weren't burdened by destiny. For a very long time, she was in a state of suspended animation until the Ginzuishou which nestled on her chest burst into a brilliant light... "

Shigure rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the computer monitor for what seemed like ages. This was getting nowhere. And the deadline was tomorrow. Mit-chan would get upset if he pulled another one of his disappearing tricks again. He thought it'd be easy combining fantasy and romance together, but he was wrong. He was fresh out of ideas. How could he tell his agent that his novel would take a while before it'd be finished? Curse him for starting it at the last minute!

The sweet aroma of whatever it was that Tohru-kun was cooking drifted into his office. He sighed. Maybe he'd be inspired after dinner. He stood up and stretched his muscles before heading into the kitchen. As soon as he left, the room was bathed in silver before everything went dark.

-

Just because Shigure is the first bishounen to get mentioned here doesn't mean I'm pairing him up with Usagi. I mean, I could do it if I want to. But, seeing as I've already narrowed it to three other FB guys (I'm not telling yet!), Shigure's chance of becoming Usagi's love interest may be slim to none. Of course, nothing is definite yet... Oh yeah, please review. Thanks!


	2. A Cleaning Lady?

Honda Tohru, dressed in her school fuku, rushed to the Sohma building. It wouldn't be wise if Akito, the head of the Sohma clan, found out that she was slacking off. Not that she was, mind you. She was, after all, a very hardworking and determined person. Ever since her mother died due to a car accident almost a year ago, she had to rely on herself to survive. It was true that she still had living relatives, but her grandfather was so old that she couldn't bear to give him any more burden. Her aunt's family was alright, but Yuki and Kyo weren't comfortable with her living with them. Her cousin, they believed, was rude and perverted so she moved into Shigure's home where she was more than welcome. But just because they were nice to her didn't mean she didn't help out with the chores. She cooked, cleaned, and even did the laundry. On top of that, she even worked as a cleaner at the Sohma building in the city after her classes ended. She was so busy juggling school, housework, and her regular job that she didn't have time to relax at all. Wasn't that what her best girl friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, constantly complained about?

Upon reaching the building, she greeted her fellow cleaners. So far, she could only see three, but then again, the place was humongous. The others probably started without her. After quickly donning her overalls and tying her waist-length brown hair with a bandana, she headed toward the elevators. As she was about to push the button, she heard someone call out. Curious, she turned and when she saw who it was, she smiled. It was her new friend, Usagi, dressed in the same drab overalls. However, Usagi, with her long silver locks messily hidden inside her cap, managed to look chic. Tohru supposed it was because of the way Usagi held herself. It was as if she held no clumsy bone in her body. Tohru, of course, didn't know the truth... yet.

She waited until the other girl entered the newly opened elevator doors with her then pressed the button that would take her to the 16th level. "Hello, Usagi-san. How do you like working here so far? Don't work yourself too hard, you know. It isn't good. One time I overdid the cleaning and I got sick. It's a good thing I was cared for or else I wouldn't have gotten better soon and the boss would have fired me..."

Usagi couldn't help but giggle. She knew it was mean but the other girl was rambling. It had been a long time since anyone openly voiced their concerns about her well-being. And she liked it. She felt carefree like this. Although years had passed, the memories hadn't really dimmed. They were a constant reminder that everything, excluding her, of course, was ephemeral. But even though the sorrow, the pain, of losing her loved ones was still fresh, she forced herself to move on. If not for herself, but for them. She still had her duties. She couldn't possibly screw up now or the sacrifices her sisters made for her would have been in vain. She sobered at the embarassed expression of her companion. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, thank you. Anyway, Tsubasa-san isn't feeling well, so I'm supposed to take over the eighteenth floor today."

"Eighteenth floor? But that's the executive level and the boss is probably there. He can be scary. Well, he's really kawaii, but he's got quite a temper. Ooops, what am I saying? I'm being rude. He's nice. Well, kind of." Tohru looked up and reddened. She didn't realize she was saying her thoughts out loud. She cleared her throat. "Do you want to switch floors with me. I'm sure Tsubasa-san wouldn't mind."

Usagi politely declined. Tsubasa-san, their supervisor, was kind enough to give her a job and Usagi didn't want to disappoint her. She knew she didn't have to work at all, but she realized it would be a good way to familiarize herself with her surroundings. When she was awakened from her deep slumber by some unknown entity about three weeks ago, she found herself, sailor fuku and all, deep in the woods. Still groggy from sleep, it took her a while to realize that she had to don civilian clothes by using her trusty Luna Pen. It wouldn't do well if someone happened to stumble upon where she was. He would ask questions she didn't know the answers for. How she got there was still a mystery, one that she hoped to solve soon.

She believed it would have been better if she stayed asleep. She was content with living, so to speak, with her dearest friends and her Mamo-chan in her dreams. In the astral realm, none of them was burdened with destiny. They didn't have to fight. Their lives weren't bound to protecting her at all cost. They could pursue their goals without coming into conflict with their senshi duties. In short, they were happy. Whatever or whoever woke her up was going to get an earful for sure.

She looked up at the slightly unsure Tohru. Perhaps what the girl had just revealed was true? Not about the boss being kawaii (though that was a plus), but about his demeanor? She was about to ask if he was really that mean-spirited when the doors parted.

"Well, this is my floor. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Usagi nodded as the doors once again closed.

-

"So far, so good" Usagi muttered to herself as she pushed the cart with the cleaning supplies forward. She hadn't encountered anyone yet, but that was understandable considering office hours ended a while ago. As she was about to enter the last suite, she heard voices coming from within. Not wanting to intrude, she decided it would be best if she came back later. Maybe she could help out Tohru while she was waiting. The girl seemed nice enough. And besides, Tohru reminded her of someone she used to know...

So lost was she in her musings that she hadn't heard the sound of footsteps approaching until it was too late. And so she panicked. Quickly maneuvering the cart around proved to be a mistake. It seemed that she hadn't outgrown her clumsiness for the bottles of cleaning solutions tumbled onto the carpeted floor. She could only gasp as the mahogany door in front of her opened and revealed two male figures.

"What do you think you're doing?"

-

Tohru, who had just finished vacuuming the floor, hummed to herself as she adjusted her bandana. Perhaps Akito-san had already left. Or maybe he didn't come in at all. Why would he? He had people to take care of things for him, didn't he? Besides, he probably didn't concern himself with troubles at the office especially with his condition. And if Akito-san was not here, then she didn't have to worry about Usagi-san facing his wrath. If there was one thing he learned about the head of the Sohmas, it was that he was very territorial.

She didn't notice someone was behind her until she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. When she realized who it was, her eyes lit up. It was her blonde genki friend. "Momiji-kun!"

"I was on my way to see Akito-sama but I thought I'd stop by and say hello to you first."

She smiled. Momiji was so nice. Not only that, he was so kawaii too! She wanted so much to glomp him and senselessly kiss his bunny form! He wouldn't mind, would he? She was lost in lala-land for a while there, but when everything he said finally registered, she paled. "A-Akito-san is here?"

"Yes. At least, that's what my father said."

"Then we'd better warn Usagi-san."

He didn't get to ask whom Tohru was referring. It wasn't as if he'd get a response anyway. The girl was already dashing toward the elevator. When the doors opened and she went inside, he wondered if she'd remember he was still there. He chuckled when Tohru stuck out her pretty head and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

-

Usagi, quickly forgetting that she was supposed to be calm and collected, just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Perhaps this was the (kawaii) boss that Tohru warned her about? He did look scary, what with that sinister look he was giving her and all. It seemed choosing this job wasn't such a good idea after all. It was supposed to make her inconspicuous!

She didn't answer. Instead, she just started picking up the bottles off the floor. What was she supposed to say anyway? Besides, couldn't he tell that she worked here? She was wearing a uniform and carrying various cleaning solutions, wasn't she? It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was a cleaner, right?

One of the men started helping her out. She couldn't tell which one. She didn't dare look. Why she should be afraid was anyone's guess, but something about them troubled her. There was something inhuman about those two. Were they being possessed? And if they were, what was possessing them?

"I think that's everything."

She was startled by the smooth, low voice. When she realized that he was right, she stood up. "Thank you." She was about to walk away with the cart in tow, when the other guy stopped her. If looks could kill-

"What did you hear?"

Usagi, despite wearing overalls, shivered. The voice was as cold as ice. Would he believe her if she said she hadn't heard a thing? She considered teleporting, but she didn't want to give away her identity. And if her hunch - that they were inhuman - wasn't right, then there would be serious repercussions. How was she supposed to find out who woke her up from her deep slumber? And so she faced the two men as if they were the firing squad about to execute her. With as much courage as she could muster, she sized them up and committed their features into her memory. (They were drop dead gorgeous! She would have blushed if only the situation wasn't so grave.) She then told the honest to goodness truth. "Nothing. I must be going now."

"I don't believe you."

Should she run? Should she henshin? And that was when her unlikely savior showed up.

-

Care to guess who her savior is? Is it Tohru, Momiji, or someone else? And oh, as to who Akito's companion is, I'll say it in the next chapter (coming soon... I hope.) But if you've seen the entire Fruits Basket series (season one, at least), you must know who Akito tolerates. And no, it's definitely not Kyo!

I honestly don't know how the story will go. I'm just making things up as I type ; Cosmos is just hard to write about, you know, since Naoko didn't really elaborate about her personality in the manga. I know she's a very serious character, but in this story, I'll be giving her more of the present Usagi's cheerful and loving nature. Why? Because I want to! Simple, ne?

Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! Thankies!  



	3. Big Trouble For Little Usagi?

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Usagi looked toward the source of the lilting voice and cursed! At one time, she would have turned beet red from getting the attention of beautiful men, but this was crazy! It wasn't enough that she had two suspicious guys with her, now here was another one. Was fate playing a cruel trick on her? If so, she didn't like it one bit. Well, only a little.

For indeed the voice belonged to a tall silver-haired man who looked as if he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. He was wearing a traditional robe in deep purple which complemented his pale complexion. And as he approached her, she could see that his features were perfect and good lord (1) - were his eyes, fringed by long, dark lashes, golden? 'Nobody should look that good', Usagi thought in complete fascination.

He stopped just a couple of feet away from her and looked at her from head to foot. With his right index finger below his chin and a sober expression upon his face, he then walked slowly around her. It was as if she were a piece of artwork that needed serious appraising or something. He must have liked what he saw because he smiled and murmured something to himself. She couldn't make it out though as her heart thundered in her chest. Then without any warning, he reached out and removed the cap that held her long mass of hair up. It cascaded onto her shoulders and down her back like a silver waterfall.

"Just as I thought. You're perfect!" And as he said the words, he held her hands and began stroking them in such a way that had her pulse racing. She hadn't had any contact with a man for a long time, and she wasn't sure she liked what she was feeling at the moment. She tugged at her hands hoping he'd get the message and release them, but he only held them tighter. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing.

"Ayame, what are you doing here? And do you know her?"

Ayame turned to Hatori and smiled. What was he supposed to say? He didn't actually know the girl, but he did want to know her. She piqued his curiosity and her beauty, well, he could simply say she outshone him in that department. (He thought he was the only one blessed with long, silky, silver locks and now he knew better.) The first time he saw her, he was on his way to visit Shigure in his home in the woods. He was running low on energy though so he frustratingly turned into his Juunishi body, that of a snake. So there he was, slithering on the cold, hard ground and bemoaning his misfortune when lo and behold, something silvery streaked across the black, velvet sky and crashed just a few feet away from him. Ayame, curious as to whatever it was but still cautious enough, hid in a bush nearby and waited. His patience was rewarded when a a girl wearing the most unusual outfit emerged. She was groaning and massaging her temples as if she had just woken up from a long, long nap or was suffering from a major headache. He supposed she finally noticed her surroundings because a look of bewilderment appeared on her lovely face. Without further ado, a pen materialized in her hand and, after she chanted a spell of some kind to it, an impressive display of colourful lights bathed her body. When they died down, she was wearing normal clothes.

It wasn't that she changed her clothes right before his very eyes that fascinated him. (He was mildly disappointed that he didn't see her naked - the lightworks shielded her body from prying eyes - anyway.) It was the way she did it. It was magic. It struck him odd that there were others outside the Juunishi clan that was blessed or cursed (depending on who you ask) with it. Since he was a child, he'd always believed that only a handful of people were unique (and that they all belonged in the Sohma family), but now he wasn't sure. So that same night, he vowed he would find out more about this strange girl. And he did. Though it wasn't easy, he had followed her out of the dark, dense woods and into the city. It disgusted him a little though. He had never resorted to such lowly tactics. Well, if you don't count that one time he tricked Tohru-kun into modeling his clothes for him. Or that time... Well, the point was he didn't like fooling others... that much, anyway.

"Of course. Her name is Usagi. She's agreed to become my model." Ignoring the frown that marred the girl's face, he continued. "She's a little on the short side, but that's what heels are for, right?"

"Hey!" What he had said irritated her to no end. So much so that her right eye started twitching. Call her Odango Atama or Koneko, but never call her short. So she wasn't and would never be as tall as Mako-chan and Haruka-san had been, but hadn't she grown a little after all these years? The nerve of the guy... Why... She had never seen him before. How dare he presume she'd model for him? And what kind of modelling did he have in mind, anyway? If it was something ecchi, bishounen or not, she'd bonk him on the head with her tier and give him an earful...

"Is this true?" It was the mean-looking guy that spoke and the question was directed at her.

"You people are crazy!" She didn't mean to sound rude, but they were weirding her out. Was this what happened when one minded her own business? She'd still get helplessly sucked into the mess? She shook her head. Turning around, she scrambled toward the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly all the while looking at them. One wrong move on their part and she was ready to henshin. In her haste to get out of there, she didn't pay attention to where she was going. For as soon as entered the newly opened elevator doors, she bumped into a hard chest. There was a poof and what she saw got her really confused. It was another cute guy turning into a...

"Youma? Kawaii," Usagi breathed before fainting on the carpeted floor.

"Usagi-san? Oh no! What should we do? What should we do?" Tohru-kun asked while she frantically pulled at her brown hair. It was bad enough that she knew the secret of the Sohma family, but now... But now...

-

"So are you going to do your brainwashing thing or not? 'Cause if you are, it'll be a damn shame. I have this really cute outfit in my shop that will look great on her. Imagine the publicity I'll get! Maybe I can expand my summer collection or something. What do you think?"

"Why don't we just..."

Tohru tuned out the guys' conversation and gently touched Usagi's forehead. She was worried that maybe when the other girl fainted, she hit her head and got a concussion or something. She hoped not. Usagi seemed nice; she didn't seem the type who would blab to others what she had just witnessed. If Akito didn't order Hatori to erase Usagi's memories, then Tohru would finally have someone to talk to. Oh, she talked to her other best friends, Uo-chan and Hana-chan, a lot but never about the Juunishi curse. If she did, Akito would definitely get so upset that he'd probably banish her or something.

She looked at the quiet but imposing form of the head of the Sohma clan. He was standing by the window overlooking the city. He was deep in thought. Tohru felt bad. She should have insisted that she clean the executive level. But blaming herself wouldn't change anything. The damage had already been done. She just hoped that Akito wouldn't do anything so drastic like that time he lashed out at her. That had been one of the scariest moments of her life. If it weren't for Shigure, Yuki, and Hatori, she would have probably gotten badly hurt.

Her gaze landed on Momiji who was sitting on the couch across the room. He, too, was silent. It had been him who transformed in front of Usagi. It wasn't really his fault - actually, the whole thing was no one's fault - but she could tell that he blamed himself. He looked up and, seeing that she was watching him, shyly smiled.

Tohru looked down when she felt Usagi stir in her lap. Gesturing to the others that her charge was waking up, she waited. And waited. And waited.

When it seemed Usagi wasn't going to open her big blue eyes any time soon, Akito got annoyed. He left his post by the window and walked to where the girl was comfortably resting. He watched her for a couple of minutes and a look of tenderness appeared on his face. And in a move that surprised everyone, he yanked her hair. Needless to say, Usagi woke up kicking and screaming.

"Itai! Pulling a pretty girl's hair... That was low!" She hugged her hair as if it were a precious baby. She was going to whine some more when she remembered what she had seen. She glared at poor Momiji who gulped audibly. "Are you a youma! How dare you turn into a cute bunny! I won't forgive you!" Cupping her hands in front of her chest, the Ginzuishou started to materialize when...

"Usagi-san! Calm down! It's not what you think!"

The outburst from the normally meek girl interrupted Usagi from summoning the crystal. She eyed Tohru. 'Is she an enemy? She certainly doesn't look like it. But, of course, appearances can be deceiving. Maybe I should...'

"Hatori, it seems your services will not be required at this time."

Everyone looked at Akito who only smirked.

A chill went up Usagi's spine. What had she gotten herself into this time?

-

(1) Yes, I do realize Usagi and co. aren't Christians. Substituting "good lord" with "kami" just didn't make the sentence flow smoothly. I'm weird :B

To be continued... Hope you liked it. Please review. Any suggestions as to the couples would be appreciated. I hope you don't mind me making Cosmos act more like the happy-go-lucky Usagi. (I've explained it already on the previous chapter.) And Angel-Goddess-san, as to where Usagi lives or how she came to meet Tohru and work as a cleaner, I ain't telling. You're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter! And oh, if any of you catch any mistakes (grammar, spelling, characterization, etc.), I apologize. All of my stories are self-edited so I might have missed some stuff.  



	4. Run, Usagi, Run!

Akito narrowed his teal-coloured eyes as Usagi shuddered. For several minutes, his eyes drank in everything about her. And when he noticed where she was standing, he smirked. No wonder she felt chilly all of a sudden. She was standing right on top of the vent! How could he have thought for one second that this mere slip of a girl would be a threat to his plans? She was as ditzy as Tohru (1)!

He had to admit that she was pretty though. No, the word pretty didn't seem to suit her. She was beautiful! The combination of long, silky hair that was almost white, bright blue eyes fringed by thick lashes, rosy lips, and pale, unmarred skin made her look rather ethereal (2). And the regal way she held herself... If she was wearing a gossamer gown instead of those drab overalls, why, she could easily be mistaken as a queen!

Who was she really? He refused to believe that such a lovely creature was nothing but a lowly cleaner and a plaything for Ayame. And he refused to believe that the wave of pure energy he felt earlier didn't come from her. Who else could it have come from? Tohru?

His gaze landed on the brunette hiding behind the stoic doctor. He sneered. Was little Tohru still afraid of him? After their last encounter, it was a miracle that she chose to stay in Shigure's home. But then again, where else could she go?

Usagi watched the exchange with interest and frowned when another blast of cold air hit her again. Was this gorgeous, effeminate guy LITERALLY giving her the creeps? But how was that possible? She was a Sailor Senshi, for crying out loud! And not just a Sailor Senshi... She was THE Sailor Senshi. Did she not hold ten powerful starseeds within her? Did she not defeat Chaos? What would her beloved friends and Mamo-chan say when they find out that she was quaking before this mere human?

Of course, whether he was a mere human was still debatable. There WAS something unusual about him. Come to think of it, there was something unusual in all of them. (The blonde hottie transformed into her namesake, didn't he?) Well, maybe except for Tohru. She seemed normal enough. 'What is a sweet girl like her doing with these strange guys? Are they holding her against her will? If they are, then why is she defending them?'

She was about to muse some more when the creepy bishounen started to walk away. How dare he! She hadn't even questioned him yet on what he meant earlier. 'Services? What did he mean by that? Was he referring to...' A furious blush crept on her cheeks as she thought of him and that other guy, Hatori, doing the nasty (3). And it was a very vivid thought, mind you. She cleared her throat. She shouldn't let her imagination get away from her, especially at a time like this. For all she knew, they could be spawns of the Dark Kingdom wanting to wreak havoc on mankind or something. Not only that, she still needed to find out who summoned her and throttle his neck. 'It'll serve him right for waki...'

She didn't get to finish her thought as she heard The Creepy Bishounen - she dubbed him that... she didn't know his name, after all - say something. Unfortunately, she didn't quite catch it. "Pardon?"

"I said, 'Watch. Your. Feet.'"

"Watch my- Are YOU threatening me? Oh wait, you said 'my feet', not 'my back'-" Usagi looked down and stared quizzically at her white sneakers for a few seconds. When she felt the cool air creeping up her legs and causing goosebumps along the way, she finally discovered the source of her discomfort. She was about to say something, anything that would salvage what was left of her dignity, but when she looked up, he was gone.

Ayame, seeing this as his chance to persuade the short bombshell into becoming his model, was immediately by her side (4). Draping his arm around the flustered girl's shoulder, he cajoled, "What was that all about? Oh, never mind. What do you say we meet around nine-ish tomorrow morning. I still need to take your vital stats." He turned her body towards him and began deftly measuring her slim waist with his hands. "So, what do you think... My shop or your room?"

When the dazed Usagi felt his hands wrapping around her midsection, she reacted. She grabbed his wrist and, with a strength that impressed everyone in the posh room, flipped him overhead and sent him crashing down, face first, onto the carpeted floor (5). She was livid and rightfully so! "You... You ECCHI!"

Tohru gaped. Seeing the petite blonde do that to a grown man was unbelievable. 'Yikes! I must remember not to get on Usagi-san's bad side. Oh, poor Ayame-san!'

When Ayame didn't move from his spot on the floor or made any noise, Usagi started to worry. Did she truly, really, absolutely hurt him? Did she... kill him? But she had done the same thing to Seiya, hadn't she? And wasn't he alright afterwards? 'Of course, he was alright! He was a senshi too!' Before anyone, especially Hatori, could move, Usagi rushed to the perverted bishounen's prone form, kneeled by his side, turned him over so that he was now on his back, and proceeded to check if he was breathing. How could she have forgotten her strength? Sure, she wasn't as strong as Makoto or even Haruka, but still... She leaned ever closer to him, all the while trying to remember what Ami had tried to teach her about First Aid. 'Did she say, don't raise the head or raise the head? What about RCP, PCR, or whatever it's called? Oh, crap! Should I whip out the Ginzui...? EEEEEK!' She squealed when two strong arms suddenly encircled her. She landed not so gracefully on top of a warm, deliciously hard, body.

There was a cloud of smoke and the next thing Usagi saw was a... She fell into a dead faint.

Tohru started tearing her hair again as Momiji tried to calm her down.

Hatori only sighed. 'Oh, boy.'

-

Tohru arranged the meals on the low table and hoped that everyone would like them. She hadn't done grocery shopping yet as she'd been busy with other things lately. Her schoolwork and part-time job had taken up so much of her time that tonight she had to make do with whatever was left in the fridge. She sighed. Perhaps tomorrow she could go to the market and stock up some supplies. Maybe she could even discuss some things with Usagi. The other girl, after all, discovered two of the Sohmas' secrets. Not to mention the fact that Akito seemed alright with her being privy to it. Why else would he refrain Hatori from erasing Usagi's memories?

"Oh! You've outdone yourself. They look and," Shigure inhaled deeply, "smell absolutely heavenly!" He took a serving of Sukiyaki into his bowl, used a chopstick to put it into his watery mouth and, after savouring the rich taste, exclaimed, "And it's so delicious!" His admiration for Tohru's scrumptious meals was so great that his eyes started to tear up. He immediately filled his bowl with more Sukiyaki and, after he'd devoured it, turned his attention toward the Okonomiyaki and Tempura (6). While he attacked the Tempura, he said, "Oh, Tohru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Will (gobble) you (chew) marry (slurp) me?"

The poor girl turned fire-engine red. She didn't think she'd get used to Shigure teasing her like this. If he wasn't careful, she might actually fall for him, even if he was ten years her senior! And if she did, what would the others say? Yuki and Kyo would be most upset. It wasn't that Shigure was cruel or anything. He, after all, welcomed her into his home and protected her from the full extent of Akito's wrath. It was just that it was no secret he was very amorous, especially toward high school girls. She might get her heart broken.

"Don't be such a pig! Stop teasing Tohru and, geez, chew the food properly!" Kyo admonished.

Shigure, upon swallowing the last morsel of grilled fish, wiped his mouth with a napkin and solemnly said, "I'm a dog. Or have you forgotten that? Besides, Tohru-kun knows I was only kidding." He looked at her and smiled, "Isn't that right?"

She nodded hastily. "O-of course."

Kyo only sneered before he stood up and left the room so he could brood by himself up on the roof.

While all of this was happening, Yuki kept quiet. He had just been informed that another girl had found out about the Juunishi curse. In fact, that same girl was out cold in one of the spare rooms right now. They had brought her in (actually, Hatori carried her as there was no telling what Ayame would do once he had his hands on her AGAIN) a couple of hours ago. Yuki hadn't seen her since he came in late, but from what he had heard, she was beautiful. If she wasn't, he doubted that Ayame would act like a love-sick fool.

He asked why they brought the girl here considering Ayame seemed to know where she lived, and Hatori replied that her family and neighbours might become suspicious if they saw her unconscious in a stranger's arms. Shigure's house, according to Hatori, was perfect because it was isolated. No outsider would ask questions.

Shigure pursed his lips before gently pushing his bowl to the side. Then he said, "I still can't understand why Akito doesn't want you to perform your... thing... to Usagi. What does he get out of it? Don't get me wrong. I don't mind that she knows, but seriously, Akito's motives, whatever they are, can't be good."

There was a moment of silence. It was true that Akito always had motives. Did he not let Tohru stay with Yuki and everyone so that he could expose Kyo's so-called shameful secret?

"She can take care of herself," Ayame, remembering what she had done to him earlier, attested. Mentally, he added, 'There's more to Usagi than she lets on. And I know one of her secrets.'

Shigure grinned. He could just picture Ayame getting all beat up by a girl, a small one, at that. If this Usagi decided to stay with them, so much the better. He didn't mind that his house was becoming crowded. In fact, he was ecstatic! Why, if his book (once he finished it, that is) became a best-seller, he might even add a new wing. "Oh, I can't wait to talk to her! I think she'll be my muse. Did you know that she and the heroine in my latest novel share the same name? Is that a coincidence or what!"

Ayame frowned. He knew what the twinkle in Shigure's eyes meant. And he also knew his cousin's reputation when it came to girls (7). Shigure wasn't discriminating when it came to them: beautiful girls, plain girls, rich girls, poor girls... They were all the same to him. He pursued them relentlessly until they either gave in or gave him a restraining order or moved out of the country.

To be fair, Shigure wasn't a mean-spirited guy. He just loved the chase, the challenge. Once a girl started to fall in love with him, or once he started to have deeper feelings for the girl, he'd back out (8). He just didn't want what happened to Hatori to happen to him. Hatori had found the love of his life and had even gotten engaged to her. Everything was perfect until Akito meddled. Akito ALWAYS meddled.

Ayame clenched his fists. If anyone were going to romance Usagi, it would be him! (Secretly, of course. He didn't want to attract Akito's unwanted attention. He wasn't THAT stupid!) Shigure would just have to find some other girl to target. Besides, he didn't think Shigure was her type anyway. Shigure was perverted and loud and obnoxious. Okay, so he was perverted and loud and obnoxious too. And voyeuristic to an extent. Keeping an eye on her for three weeks was tough considering he had to tend to his shop and do other things. But it was worth it. Oh, he hadn't seen her in her birthday suit or anything like that - and it wasn't because he hadn't tried, well, okay, he hadn't... that would be going too far. Believe it or not, he still had scruples - but he had gotten to know her: where she lived, what she ate (and in such large quantities too!), how she interacted with others, et cetera, et cetera.

That was how he was able to save her, so to speak, from Akito at the office. He had been spying on her. She didn't see him, of course, thanks to his ability to shape-shift. Then Hatori opened the door and all hell broke loose.

Despite their troublesome first, well, second encounter, he was still glad. For a long time, he had been debating on how to approach her. From what he had witnessed, she was cheerful and friendly when people were around. But when she was alone, she looked unbelievably sad and lost. She'd reach into her pocket, pull out several photographs, and wistfully stare at them. Her expression really tugged at his heartstrings. He'd been tempted to run, or rather, slither from his hiding spot a couple of times to comfort her, but it was a good thing he had some semblance of self-control. If she could hurl a man across the room because she thought he was feeling her up (okay, so maybe he was), imagine what she'd do to a snake! Hack it into little pieces, maybe? Hey, if she could do magic, she could do anything.

He was saved from continuing his morbid thoughts when Tohru placed a bowl of green tea ice cream in front of him. He beamed. "My favourite! Oh, Tohru-chan! You spoil me!"

The girl blushed as he attacked it.

Yuki only rolled his eyes.

-

Usagi's nose twitched. And twitched. And twitched. There was something wickedly delicious in the air and, much like a siren's enchanted song to a sailor, it enticed her. She tried to resist, really she did, but it was hard.

She woke with a start.

Her stomach rumbled, an obvious cry for attention. It had been a while since she'd satiated it. Casting her blanket aside, she stretched her limbs, yawned, and patted her flat stomach gently. 'Just you wait, my pretty.'

A gentle breeze caressed her bare, toned legs. She looked down, confusion written all over her face. 'Why am I wearing a huge shirt instead of my pink, bunny-decorated PJs?'

Then it dawned on her: she wasn't in her own room. 'Eeeek!' Had those crazy people abducted her? Did they bring her into their surprisingly clean and comfy and tastefully decorated lair so they could seduce her into joining their cause? What nerve! How shallow do they think she was?

Noises. There were noises coming from the adjacent room. She didn't want to listen to them any more than she had to. She knew she was at a disadvantage. Though she certainly had awesome powers, she simply could not take all of these "people" on. She still didn't know what they were capable of, aside from changing into deceptively kawaii animals. And Tohru... If Tohru was with them and she was just an innocent bystander, Usagi couldn't risk her getting hurt.

She tiptoed all the way to what she assumed was the door to the balcony and oh so quietly slid it open. It would have been a major pain if she had to escape without some footgear, but she wasn't about to use her disguise pen. Not if she wanted to make her getaway a hush-hush. As if the gods heard her silent complaint, she spied her sneakers carefully tucked to the side. She murmured her appreciation and put them on before sliding the door shut.

When she was done, she took a good look at her surroundings. There were no other houses nearby and it was eerily quiet save for the hoo-hooing of the owls. She must be in the woods. She didn't know if it was the same woods where she made her dizzying entrance not too long ago though.

Thanks to her senshi abilities, she was able to jump easily and stealthily up on the roof. Once she was up there, she tried to figure out which direction to go. She tried to peer into the dense foliage in front of her, searching for a sign that the path to freedom lay there, but she found nothing. She knew she could just teleport, but that would require energy. And if her guess that these so-called people were attuned to magic, then they'd surely notice her trying to escape. Who knew what they'd do?

Too absorbed was she in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

Kyo, half-hidden in the shadows, was laying on his back and admiring the myriad of stars that dotted the inky black sky when something whizzed by his line of vision. That something turned out to be someone. And not just anyone, mind you. It was their guest of honour. How quaint.

He turned his head ever so slowly to the right and then kept still. From this angle, he could study her intently. With the full moon beside her, her silhouette reminded him of a legend he had heard from his mentor many, many years ago. Tsuki no Usagi. Rabbit of the Moon. How fitting.

His mentor told him that legend after he had undergone an exhaustive training in the mountains. He was ready to give up, not just training, not just trying to be accepted by the rest of the Sohmas, especially Akito, but everything. Upon learning the rabbit's noble sacrifice, however, he became ashamed of himself. For being petty. For being pathetic. And so from that day, he strived to do his best. It hadn't been easy, and he suspected, it would never be, but he had friends and family. He had Tohru. And he'd be damned if he ever felt hopeless and helpless and worthless again.

'Over there!' She looked slightly to the left. She vaguely recognized that part of the woods. She had no idea how, but she did. Besides, why should she start doubting her intuition now?

Something moved from below. It was a black dog sniffing at the cool, crisp night air. For a moment, their eyes met. She tensed. It growled. Without a warning, she leapt into the trees then onto the ground. She ran. It chased her. She ran like the wind. And still it chased her. When she thought her lungs would collapse, she stopped.

Was it still following her?

Did she care?

When the blasted dog, foaming at the mouth, had her trapped, she laughed a weak laugh.

Then she teleported.

-

LONG AND BORING A/Ns. FEEL FREE TO SKIP THEM xPPP

Where the hell is this story going! I honestly don't know. Hmmm. I wonder when the bursts of inspiration will strike again?

(1) Another reason why I'm making Cosmos ditzy and funny and all that: In the last episode of S (episode 127), a letter from Neo Queen Serenity appeared just as Chibiusa returned from the future. NQS wrote to Chibiusa that she enjoyed all of her gifts and to remember to bring more when she went back. This part of the episode clearly shows us that even though NQS is graceful, powerful, and serious, she can be childlike (SO Usagi) at times. So if NQS can be like that, it is possible that Cosmos can be genki, funny, ditzy, and clumsy too.

(2) Okay, I might have gone overboard with my description, but honestly, if you Google her pics, you'll find she's very beautiful. Plus I'm biased. LOL.

(3) I don't mean to offend yaoi (especially AxH) fans. But then again, Akito is really a wommmmrrrmpphhh. Ehehehe.

(4) Is Usagi beautiful? I think so. A lot of guys (Umino, Seijuurou, Demondo, Seiya, and of course, Mamoru) had a crush on/were attracted to/fell in love with her, after all. Also, see reason #2. If Cosmos is beautiful then Usagi must be beautiful since they're the same person. Simple logic, ne?

(5) Usagi did this with Seiya in episode 183. They were talking outside Rei's cousin's cabin when Chibichibi suddenly opened the door. Seiya fell on top of Usagi and Usagi flipped him over . If you haven't seen Stars, I totally recommend you watch it!

(6) I don't know a lot about Japanese dishes. I also don't know much about Japanese eating custom. I made things up.

(7) I forgot how Shigure is related to Yuki and the rest. I do know that Yuki and Ayame are brothers. Oooh, one question: if Hiro and Kisa are related, why did Hiro like her THAT way? Or am I horribly wrong? I know Kagura is just protective of Kyo and all. Is it the same case with Hiro and Kisa? It's been a while since I've watched the episodes (I could rewatch them, but I don't have time) plus I'm horribly WAAAAY behind reading the manga. So anyway, for my sanity, I'll just make the Juunishi clan (with the exception of Yuki and Ayame) cousins, 'mmmkay?

(8) Shigure is OOC here, I know xP Why? Just taking creative liberties, is all ;P

If it seems like I'm bashing Ayame and Shigure because I'm making them perverted playboys, you're wrong! I heart them! (My fave is Hatori though. I'm just drawn toward angst-ridden, loyal, and totally HOT 2D doctors.)

Also, if this chapter seems rushed, it's because I wanted the plot to get going.I just realized that chapters 2-4 took place in one day. Oy! Plus I wanted to introduce the other key characters. So yeah ;

Should I inject SM characters (senshi, villains) into later chapters? I don't want to further complicate my story (I'm having a hard time thinking up ideas as it is), but if anyone has suggestions, mention them in your review.

REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE :D  



	5. Matters Of The Heart

The piercing howl outside halted the merriment around the dinner table. Everyone held their breaths as Shigure frowned. Before he could inform his family -- Tohru-kun had endeared herself to him that he now considered her a family member -- what he had just learned, however, the door slid open. In came a smug Kyo who promptly announced that their guest had just flown the coop without so much as a farewell. 

When all eyes turned to Shigure for confirmation, Shigure gravely nodded before quietly excusing himself. He slid the door open, intent on questioning his fellow dog. Of course, he could have easily asked Kyo who was now seated beside Tohru about what he had just witnessed, but he knew the moody cat wouldn't be forthcoming with the information.

With Shigure gone, everyone contemplated their situation. Unlike Akito, they -- with the exception of Ayame, of course -- were concerned that someone else knew the Sohma's carefully guarded secret. Would Usagi blab to anyone who would listen that certain members of the powerful Sohma clan could transform into (kawaii) animals? Oh, if only they'd been careful. If only they'd gone against Akito's wishes. If only they hadn't kidnapped her. So many if onlys.

Ayame regarded his companions and, upon seeing their grim expressions, suddenly chuckled. He tried to smother his mirth, but it only came out as a snort. He put up his hands as if to defend himself when they looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

It was Yuki who voiced what everyone was thinking. "What's so funny?"

Ayame composed himself before saying, "You guys make it seem as if it's the end of the world. So what if Usagi-san discovered Momiji and I could turn into animals? Tohru has seen all of us in our Juunishi forms and she hasn't spilled our secret."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

"Tohru is our friend."

Ayame patted his younger brother's head affectionately. Before an irritated Yuki could swat his hand away, he removed it. Then a thought struck him. If he confided in Yuki and the others that Usagi had a secret of her own and that he'd discovered it, then they wouldn't be so worried. After all, they could use it as a leverage. Besides, it just might give Yuki a reason to like him again. God knew how much he'd wanted to bridge the gulf between them. It still ate at him that he wasn't able to take Yuki from Akito's cruel clutches all those years ago no matter how much he wanted to. It didn't matter that Ayame was a kid himself. He could have expressed his outrage. He could have done something.

Just as he was about to make a revelation, he changed his mind. For some inexplicable reason, he couldn't do it. He couldn't share something so... special... to them. He couldn't understand why he felt torn about the whole thing. His loyalty should lie to his brother and the rest of the Sohma family, and yet he couldn't betray a stranger's confidence.

He scratched his chin as he pondered some more. What had Usagi done to him? It was true that his interaction with her had been limited, but obviously, her influence on him had been profound.

"Usagi's MY friend." Well, technically, she wasn't his friend yet, but he'd remedy that soon. Of course, he was going to find her and convince her that he wasn't really THAT perverted first. "She could be your friend too if you'd just give her the chance."

"How are we supposed to give her a chance if she wouldn't meet with us?"

"We DID kidnap her." Momiji blushed as all eyes turned to him. He hadn't participated in the discussion until now. He didn't want to draw the attention to himself, but he had to say something. "I mean, I wouldn't be all friendly with someone who took me against my will too."

Kyo smirked as he saw Yuki was beaten by simple logic. And they all thought Yuki was smart. 'Cheh!'

"And besides," Momiji shyly added, "it was my fault. I should have been more careful."

Yuki quickly reminded him that his transformation was an accident. Then he turned to his brother, "Yours, however, WAS not. Why did you have to get up close and personal with her, anyway? You knew what would happen yet you still chose to hug her. What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

At this, Ayame became uncharacteristically pensive. He couldn't bring himself to admit to the others that he was getting tired of seeing and hearing, but not actually touching, her. He couldn't admit that he wanted to feel her warmth. He couldn't admit that he wanted to take away whatever was making her unhappy. He couldn't admit that he wanted her to be his.

When he dared to touch her, a part of him wished that her magical powers would somehow neutralize his curse. That unlike Hatori who was forced to give up his happiness with Kana, he'd be able to live happily ever after with Usagi (once she learned to trust him and once Akito left them alone, of course.) Unfortunately, they didn't. Well, he was gonna have to ask her how her powers worked. Maybe she could tweak them or something.

When he realized the others were looking at him as if he'd grown a horn, he smiled sheepishly and said, "I couldn't help myself. She was so soft and she smelled heavenly!"

Yuki's right eye twitched.

Hatori decided to speak up before Yuki said something scathing. "He's right. It isn't the end of the world. Usagi-san seems like a reasonable person." He coloured a bit when he remembered how she violently reacted to Ayame's amorous attention before clearing his throat. "Perhaps we should just wait and see what happens."

The rest of Tohru's scrumptious feast was eaten in silence. By the time Shigure returned, the table had been cleared.

-

Usagi found herself wheezing as she held onto her couch for support. Her mad dash for safety took a toll on her. If her friends were still alive, they'd tease her mercilessly. In her defense, she hadn't had time to reacquaint herself with her abilities. She was still trying to figure out how she got into this place, after all. She tried to fool herself into thinking that this was all a crazy dream, but the adrenaline rush she had experienced (and was still experiencing) couldn't be denied.

She staggered into the kitchen and made herself a cup of warm chocolate complete with tiny marshmallows. Careful not to spill it, she headed to the balcony where she was greeted by the full moon. She welcomed its warm silver light. It soothed her weary soul.

She sipped some of the sweet liquid as she wondered what she was going to do now. She couldn't possibly go back to work. They'd be waiting for her there. If she changed her identity and moved to a new town, she had an inkling they'd be able to track her down. They certainly looked like they had the resources to do so.

No, she couldn't run away now. There was a strong possibility that whoever summoned her was nearby. Also, she couldn't leave Tohru alone. Not when there was a chance that those guys were holding her against her will. Besides, there was no way she'd leave a bunch of youma running around and secretly terrorizing the city, no matter how cute and cuddly they were. It went against her duty as a senshi.

And what about that beautiful man whose mere touch had her heart racing? Who was he who had the audacity to make her feel all womanly? She hadn't felt like that ever, not even with Mamoru. It was true she loved him, but she had been young when they started going out. Her feelings for Mamoru weren't given a chance to truly deepen because his life had been cut tragically short. Would Mamoru think she was betraying him by thinking about another man? Or would he want her to move on with her life and learn to love again?

She shook her head. She had more important things to think about other than her love life, after all. She finished her chocolate and set the cup aside. She would have to be careful when dealing with the enemy. She still didn't know just how dangerous they were.

She was about to strategize some more (Ami would have been proud), but her stomach loudly protested. That was when she realized she hadn't eaten anything since noon. She went back inside and rummaged in her refrigerator for something to eat. The only thing she could find was ramen, however, and so she made a mental list of food she needed to buy the next day.

With the threat of the youma temporarily forgotten, she attacked the newly-cooked ramen in front of her with vigor.

-

Ehehehe. Is this a definite Ayame/Usagi pairing? I honestly don't know. It seems like it though, right? Would you continue to read this even if Usagi gets paired with him? Or do you have other suggestions as to who she should be with?

I think I'll be inserting a senshi or two in this story. I won't tell you who though. You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter or something. Tee hee. I'm evil.

This chapter is waaaay too short. I apologize. It's better than nothing, ne? Please review.


End file.
